Curiousity
by ladyChikara
Summary: Late one night, Demyx ventures into Zexion's room for a pen. However, he finds a black notebook. What has Zexion been writing -NOT A DEATHNOTE FIC- Zemyx, yaoi, one shot


I remember this being a "fanfic challenge" a friend gave me. Poor Demyx. All he needed was a pen!

One more Zemyx to add to the collection

All characters and such are owned by Square-Enix and Disney. Blah blah. Not making any money. Don't sue. Blah blah

* * *

Midnight was a time of sleep, a time for rest. The darkness seemed to stand in the silent halls of Castle Oblivion as the nobodies slept by themselves or with others. One was awake. One was alone, awake and fully aware. Under the bottom of his door, dim light was the only sign of life.

The room's walls were a blue color, like water. His furniture was white, sticking out of the cerulean wonderland. The carpet was littered with paper with lines, staves and notes scribed onto them. The bed had darker sheets that almost blended into the carpet. The headboard was white with engravings of seashells. Other things were in the room such as a fish tank, a music stand and speakers for a stereo. The only sounds were a small water fountain off to the side and someone searching through drawers of things. That someone was a male, about average sized and with blonde hair. His blue eyes scanned the bottom of a now empty drawer.

Number IX, Demyx, The Melodious Nocturne, was looking for a pen.

"Oh," Demyx sighed. "Of all times."

Demyx was quite talented in the music field. Excelling in music theory, he wrote his own music, carefully placing notes on staves and writing clefs, sharps and accidentals. His hands were known to be fast when it came to playing his oversized weapon of a sitar. Once, he got so enveloped in the music, half of the castle was flooded by the time he finished the song.

Having no luck in finding a pen or any other writing utensil, he sat on his bed and stared at the sheet of music on the stand infront of him. It seemed he was almost trying force notes to materialize on the paper. Demyx rested his chin in his palm as if he was pouting.

Who, at this hour, would have a pen?

The only candidates that would be even awake at this hour would be as followed:  
Vexen,, Saix, Axel, himself and Larxene.

Vexen would be in his lab working on some crazy experiment. As soon as the fourth member would lay eyes on the boy, Demyx would be his next guinea pig. Saix would be out and about the castle. Saix just scared Demyx with his emotionless stature one moment then his insane temper the next. Yeah, not taking any chances. Axel would be up in his room with Roxas. Nah, the lazy ass would be asleep. Larxene… Let's just not go there, shall we?

The only one who uses a pen would be Xemnas and Zexion. Xemnas would use pen for his reports. He would asleep at this hour. He could sneak in and take one. However, Xemnas slept lightly; almost too lightly.

Zexion on the otherhand…. Was the perfect candidate. Think about it, he's a fan of literature. Chances are that he writes his own work. Demyx knew that Zexion slept like the dead. He wouldn't wake up even if Marluxia and Axel had it out in his room. Zexion was his 'other' so to speak. So why wouldn't he be allowed to have a single pen for the night? Well hell, why didn't he think of this in the first place?

Making up his mind, Demyx snuck into Zexion's room through a portal. The room was just as he remembered

The room seemed larger than the others since Zexion was the master of illusion. Bookshelves filled to the brim with classic works lined the walls. The environment had an elegant feel to it; as if it was a study in a mansion. In the corner, there was a bed he knew all too well. A large bed with four tall poles at each corner.

He quietly tip toed to a desk that seemed to be an antique. He slid open a drawer and stared. A black notebook stared right back. It was an ordinary spiral notebook that teens usually use in their high school career.

Something about it struck him. Should he look? Well, a peek wouldn't hurt, would it?

Demyx flipped open a page. Wow, Zexion had great handwriting. He didn't comprehend what was written until about the third sentence. His expression went from having its joyful glow to a soft blush across his face.

_Just the way he looked beneath me was just breathtaking. His hair wet with sweat and his skin soft and moist. I thought I had been dreaming until he rolled his hips against mine. This was something we both needed, wanted and dreamt of. _

Demyx stared at the text. He couldn't be reading this. Zexion totally did not write this!

_The way he said my name was the sound of an angel chorus. It was beautiful, just like him. The movements between us grew swift, earning moans and the names of each other to emit from our throats. Even Gods were envious of this passion_

Demyx finally took the breath that was caught in his throat. His cheeks were on fire from both arousal and embarrassment. Mostly embarrassment.

_He begged more, moved more and howled more. He was close as was I. He moaned my name one last time as he tumbled into the depths of ecstasy. I dove after him, filling him with my spent seed. _

Demyx stared at the last sentence until something against his hips; a soft, gentle grip. The musician looked over his shoulder and saw silver hair and an eye just over his shoulder.

"H-Hi Zexy.." Demyx stammered, quickly hiding the notebook.

"What have I told you about going through my things, Dem?" Zexion turned him around and trapped him between himself and his desk.

"I-I.." Demyx choked on his excuse of looking for a pen. ".H.. How?"

"I could basically hear your pants tighten in my sleep. Now what does that say?"

Demyx looked away, hiding his embarrassment.

Taking the silent moment in, He spoke again. "Well then.." Zexion played with the end of Demyx's shirt. His smirk hid behind his locks of silver hair. "Looks like I have to write a second chapter."

"How will you" Demyx swallowed "Do that?"

"Come. Let me show you, dearest."

Poor Demyx. He never got his pen he was looking for.

* * *

Tee hee. :3 Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved.

-Chikara


End file.
